Wish Come True
by Nerd.princess123
Summary: Harry is in love with Hermione, his best friend. Hermione is dating his other best friend Ron. See how Harry deals with falling in love with Hermione. A bit Angst.


**WISH COME TRUE **

CHAPTER 1: I WISH

_\_

Ron, 'Mione and I were in Hogsmeade. It was seventh year. After the war I decided not to come back to Hogwarts. After hours of Mione convincing me to come back to Hogwarts, I gave in. it was my only home. I didn't know Professor McGonagall made me the head boy, Mione the head girl, and Ron the Quidditch captain. Yes, he is good in Quidditch, now.

We were walking. Suddenly Ron took Mione's hand. She looked at him with twinkling happy eyes. I felt my heart sink. I am like third wheel when I am around them. It hurts. I die a little whenever this happens. I am in love with Mione. Yeah, I admit it. She's the girl who captured the boy who won's heart. But I didn't catch her eyes.

She is in love with my other _best friend._ The guy who left her, in the tent. I can't believe it. I looked at her eyes. She's so happy. But when he left her at the tent, she just looked so miserable. She leaves me in riddles. She doesn't look at me in the way she does at Ron. Love, affection and all that. I am just a friend to her. It hurts. It kills me. I took another turn and left them. They didn't even realise I left.

_I wanted to say these words to you for a long time. The words are that I love you. _I slowly debated in my mind whether to tell her or not. I was sitting in another booth in the library. Perfect to watch Mione. I debated a few moments longer, until Mione noticed I was blatantly staring at her. She came over to me with her load of books.

"Harry what's wrong?" She asked, giving me one of her precious angelic smiles. It is one of the moments I cherish. Just Mione and me. No Ron. He was off somewhere I don't give a damn about. Instead of telling her that I am in love with her I said very intelligent.

"Huh?"

She giggled. "I asked, what's wrong? You were looking at me with a look of confusion from here."

_You are blind aren't you luv? _

"I wanted to say something to you." I stammered.

"What's that?" She asked smiling kindly at me. _It's now or never Potter._ A small voice said to me.

"I just wanted to tell you that I…um… needed help with this Potion assignment." _Unfortunately I chose never._

I saw a look of disappointment on her face which was quickly hidden by the big Potion book.

I thought about the words of my favorite song. I heard this song in a radio, last summer while being trapped in the Weasley household. It described my situation perfectly. She doesn't see me. I can't tell her, I am in love with her. Falling harder for her each time she smiles. I tried telling her. But as the song says, I freeze. I freeze every time she smiles. I almost said it today. But what if she doesn't feel the same way? I'd lose my first real friend. You might asked, what happened to Ron being my real friend? He fucking betrayed me. Twice I might add.

Mione? She never left me. Even if I begged her to, leave me. It was one of those dark nights.

_I heard Mione crying over Ron again. What does she see in him? He left her, in the cold forest. It's been weeks, but she still cries over him. Will she ever cry if I leave her, maybe not? _

_I suddenly sat beside her. "Mione?" I nudged her. She looked at me with tear stricken face. Ron's a git. I wanted to say. I am perfect for you Mione, can't you see? Instead I said._

_"You shouldn't cry over him." _

_"Why shouldn't I? I am supposed to be in love with him!" she said now slightly angry. I never caught she said 'supposed to be in love'._

_"Then why don't you go with him. Huh?" I tried not to take my anger out on him, but I just couldn't help it._

_"What makes you think I am leaving you?" She yelled._

_"Because you should. Like Ron did. Being with me is not safe. Everyone I love dies. Sirius died. Dumbledore died. I can't bear it if you die too." My voice was cracking up now. "I need you Mione. You just cannot die. So please, please leave me. It's unbearable to see you in pain. I can't do that." I said fully sobbing._

_She hugged me tightly and said that I am not going to lose her, and all that stuff. _

I did lose her. In a way. She is dating Ron and I am all alone. Suddenly I felt her voice pulling me out of my reveries.

"Harry?"

"Hmm…."

"I found the answer to your problem. I think you can do the rest of it yourself." She said and smiled.

"Do you know where Ron is?" She asked me, her face looking a little worried.

"You don't know?" I asked. "Isn't he your boyfriend?"

"No, I don't know. Yes he is my boyfriend, but he has been distancing himself from me."

"I think we can worry about him later. Let's go to our dormitory." I said giving her my hand. She took it gladly.

My heart is beating like crazy inside my chest. She is near me. Unconsciously, she was slipping more near me.

This song perfectly describes my situation. It hurts, a lot. But it is worth it. I am near her. She helps me get through the toughest of situations. Though she doesn't know it, I am always depending on her. It may sound like a weird psycho stalker. But well… who cares? No one noticed my feelings for Mione and how soon they are developing.

We arranged a small party in Gryffindor common room for the victory of Gryffindor Quidditch team. I caught the snitch and KA-BOOM we won. They were playing muggle songs. Many girls asked me to dance and I danced with a few just to make them happy and to get over Mione.

Mione was dancing with Ron. Ron was the captain, so he got partial congrats for our win. Though I got all the fame. Not that I wanted it. I just want one person, and that is in Ron's arm, dancing with him.

Some Gryffindors managed to sneak some fire whiskeys. Though most of us are of age our new head of Gryffindor Professor Sheridan, don't allow us to drink. He is a muggle born, American. His wife gave her life fighting against Voldemort. Though we didn't know, the Americans also fought for their lives.

The whole world was in trouble. I saved them, as they would say. But they forgot the last line, Only for Hermione. She loves me, not the way I want, but she loves more than most people, and that helped me.

Now she doesn't see I am tearing inside. Seeing her slow dancing with Ron. Can't she see me, looking at her? Can't she see I need her? Maybe because she is engrossed in Ron, that hurts. She can't see I want her and that I need her. I slipped away from the victory party and went to my dorm, and tried to sleep. I couldn't. She is in my mind.

Ron was in the head common room, with me and her. Hermione has her face buried in a fat book. It was advanced charms. We got a big homework on it. I was also trying to do my homework, but I couldn't. I wasn't exactly staring at her like Ron is. Ron has his book opened in front of him, but wasn't paying any attention to it. He was blatantly staring at her.

Maybe thinking I was engrossed in my studies, Ron went up and pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. _Ouch. _It is physical pain just to watch them together. She had her attention out of the book and looked at him and smiled. Though I might have mistaken it, she looked at me for some moments, with a look of sadness, before turning her attention to him. I slowly slipped away from.

We were hanging out in a random ice-cream parlor. It wasn't Hogsmeade weekend. McGonagall gave us permission because of three of us being the main reason the war ended. Ron was buying us ice cream. Telling it was his treat. He was gone for a long time

"Mione?" I nudged her a bit.

"Hmm…"

"Is Ron still distant from you?"

"Yeah, he just doesn't talk to me about things I thought he'd talk to me." She said worriedly. "Do you think he is cheating on me? You would tell me if he was, wouldn't you?"

"I don't think he is cheating on you. And of course I'd tell you if he was cheating on you. You're my best friend, remember?" I said smiling a bit sadly.

Ron came and gave us our ice creams. When I asked him why he was so late in bringing the ice cream he gave me the evil eye and told me because of the line. I didn't buy it. But I didn't push him. I was eating my ice cream when I noticed a bit of ice cream stuck on Mione's cheek.

"Mione, you have ice cream on your cheek." I said, grinning a bit.

"Oh," she said, rubbing her cheek with her thumb. "Did I get it?" she asked me.

Ron looked at her, and moved her thumb to her cheek and used his thumb to rub of the ice cream.

Mione smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. What I wouldn't give for a time turner. I would've gone and tell her about my feeling, in the tent in that night, Ron left us. I didn't. Now I am paying. I am breaking. I'd give anything to be the man who is kissing her now. To be the man who captured her heart.

Just one slight problem, I couldn't be. They didn't notice how I slipped away from them. I walked through shops in Hogsmeade. I went to Florish and Blotts. I rarely went there. But Mione told me she wanted a book on The Second War. She wanted to know how people are seeing me right now. I thought of buying it for her.

_'Cause I got three little words  
That I've always been dying to tell you_

Mione and I were studying near the lake. Technically she was, I just had my book opened and re-reading the same line over and over again. Ron was somewhere none of us had any idea about. Though I didn't want him here. But if he was cheating on Mione, he's dead.

"Hey Mione?" I said softly.

"Yeah, Harry?" She asked distractedly, beside me.

"Don't you think we should take a break from all this studying and go for a walk?" I suggested. Hoping she'd say yes.

"Nice idea, Harry." She kept all her books inside her bag and stood up. "C'mon." she said grinning. I grinned back at her and stood up, took her hand and dragged her near the hallways.

"So, you have any idea where Ron is?" I asked her before I noticed some giggling of a girl in an abandon class room.

"Hey wanna disturb them?" I asked playfully to Mione before giving her my best puppy dog eyes.

"Oh yes, let's go." She said and I dragged her to the corner. I was surprised to hear Lavender and Ron's voice.

"Don't you think Granger would mind?" She said in a low voice.

"Who cares about her, when I got you in front of me?" Ron said in a husky tone. Mione had tears in her eyes. That prat. She just made Mione cry.

"Are you sure about this?" Lavender said. "I mean, won't Hermione be hurt?"

"You're worth it."

This is the point I burst in with a wand in my hand, Mione coming behind me. Ron and Lavender looked startled

"Ron! You will never ever come near Mione again!" I yelled pointing my wand straight to them. I put a protective arm around Mione's waist.

"Like I care," Ron smirked. That did it, I cast an Expelliurmas and Ron's wand went out of his hand. But Ron took Lavender's wand and cast a Stupefy at me.

"Protego," Mione yelled. A shield was form around us and Lavender took Ron's wand away from him.

Mione went and slapped him hard on the face. "Ronald Weasley," she whispered fiercely, "Don't you dare come near me or Harry." With that she stalked away and came to me. That's my girl. I smiled. Ron was stuttering and Lavender was trying to make him quiet.

"And as for you Brown, I can't believe you went behind my back with my boyfriend. I thought we were friends." She said and Lavender sneered. I took Mione out of the room and went to another abandoned room. But it wasn't like an abandon room. It looked like the Room of Requirements. She started crying. I hugged her. My heart broke to see her cry like this.

"He didn't really love me? Did he?" She asked vulnerably.

"He wouldn't have cheated on you, if he loved you." I said truthfully.

"No one loves me, Harry. My parents died in the war and I am all alone in this world." She said clutching me tighter.

"Of course people love you. The Weasleys. Except Ron, of course. I love you, and you know it." I tried my best to comfort her and telling her about my feelings. Though she didn't notice. She kept crying. It broke my heart into several pieces, just to see her like this.

"Ron is going to pay for this." I muttered under my breath, Mione noticed it.

"No way, are you harming him." She said sternly through her tears.

"He is not going to go away doing this to you."

"You're not doing anything."

"What if someone else do this?"

"No, maybe no problem." She smiled a small smile. Not that it reached her eyes. But it was a smile.

I, later that day, asked Seamus and Dean to prank them. They did so in a very happy manner. Mione questioned me about it, but she seemed to be happy and tried to be stern but couldn't.

Mione and I were walking down the lake. We escaped from the party that was happening in Gryffindor common room. This party was there as a victory party. Not that we won. But Slytherin lost. Against Ravenclaw. Malfoy's face was to be seen, when I caught the snitch right in front of his eyes. Ron didn't help that much, when Mione came and hugged me tightly. I know it's sound clichéd but I can't get her out of my mind. How can I if she is standing beside me holding my hand, slowly humming my favorite song? I gave her this song telling it was my favorite song and that she should listen to it.

She never asked why. I mean, did she ever pay attention to the words of the songs. Or what they meant to me. Suddenly I heard that angelic voice asking me one question that I didn't knew would change my life.

"So does the words relate with Ginny?" She asked casually, not noticing the shocked face of mine.

"You mean the lyrics of 'I wish'? No way. I don't love her like that, you know." _I rebounded on to her and again came back to you_.

"Oh. I thought you know. She is with Neville and all the words meaning she is someone else's girl." She said, a little dumbfounded she isn't right.

"The girl I am in love with is single, but she has her heart set upon someone else." I sighed. I can't believe I'm telling this to her. The girl who caught my heart. "Oh and she can never love me, like they way I do."

"Why not? She's a fool not to love you." She said, a bit angry with this mystery girl.

"Hey don't call her a fool she's the smartest woman I have met."

"So who is this girl? Can I know? If you'd be kind enough to tell me."

"This girl? Well she's the center of my life. My life evolves around her. Her boyfriend and best friend cheated on her, so she came to me for comfort. I became her best friend. Like I always am. I knew I was in love with her. But her heart belonged to someone else. And that someone is one who betrayed her." I said, knowing fully she'd figure it out.

"Is it me?" She tentatively asked. Then realization sunk in. "It is me. Oh God. Harry!" And she jumped into tackling me into one of her hugs. I returned it, thinking maybe she pities me or maybe just that she loves me back.

"Ok I just have one question." Mione asked and now I was tensed.

"What?"

"Why the hell did you wait so long to tell me?" Mione asked and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Really? I was thinking you leaving me right now." I said with a raw emotion in my voice.

I moved closer to Mione. I cupped her face with my hands. slowly I saw her leaning in. I closed my eyes. I brushed my lips on her lips. It was like I am flying. I kissed her more deeply.

She stopped the kiss, slowly moving her head.

"It's always been you, you know that?" She whispered. I could smell her. It smells like vanilla if you want to know. I couldn't think of anything else to say so I said.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**_THE END_**


End file.
